


Savage Gods

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Yami no Schwarz [6]
Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime Fusion, M/M, Threesome, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One step closer to the goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Zeitgeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Zeitgeist/gifts).



Abyssinian agreed.

Hisoka masks his pleasure well as he leads Tsuzuki home after their meeting in the hospital, but Tsuzuki hums and chases falling sakura petals like an overgrown puppy, and anyone who knew them would know that had everything to do with Hisoka's own mood.

Muraki called Tatsumi Hades, called Tsuzuki Cerberus, called him Dionysus. But Tsuzuki's _his_, he's Tsuzuki's, and it's Muraki who will be torn apart when all is said and done.

Abyssinian agreed, for the sake of the sister Muraki wants, and Abyssinian is a force Muraki can't predict, Tsuzuki's wild seed.

Hisoka's weapon.


End file.
